This invention relates to a stair mat adapted to be installed on stairs, especially stairs located inside of a building.
In general, stair nosings are installed on the edge of steps for the purpose of preventing a person from missing his or her footing on the stairs and of eliminating the danger attended with such accidents. Further, carpeting is applied to the stairs for ornamental and sound absorption purposes, as well as to impart, a buffer action, thermal insulation and flexibility, such carpeting being fixed by stair rods.
However, when only stair nosings are installed, sound absorption, thermal insulation and the flexibility are lacking on the steps and the buffer action is insufficient; moreover, in the case of laying only carpeting on the stairs, the carpeting is worn away at the edge of the steps, and must be changed frequently and further becomes dirty more quickly. The frequent changing and or cleaning of the rub becomes expensive, and the tendency is to install the stair nosing and a narrow carpet as one united body or such stair nosing and narrow carpeting may be installed separately on the steps. The former, however, is not economical because the stair nosing or the carpet may be worn away or damaged and one must replace the whole unit. The latter method is not advisable because it is difficult to affix one to the other when the stair nosing and carpet are installed separately. Furthermore it brings into existence undesirable dispersion, for the combination must be installed in a manner such that the stair nosing and the carpet are put side by side or one above the other by driving in a nail or screw.